Mystic Eyes of Heaven
The Mystic Eyes of Empyrean (天国の魔眼, Tengoku no Magan), also referred to as the Heaven's Eye (天眼, Tengan) is the signature trait of Lucifer Inlustris and the most powerful of the Trinitas Oculi, a group of powerful Oculus Ars that includes the Mystic Eyes of Eden and Mystic Eyes of Cocytus. They are a hybrid between Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes. Powers and Abilities Passive Traits All in all the most significant trait are the abilities of Energy and Void Perception. This allows a user to percieve and even manipulate the energies that binds the universe or in this case multiverse together as well as percieve and manipulate to an extent the primordial void known as Akasha. As a result a person can essentially percieve existence in all its forms including the formless. This has led to these eyes being known as the Eyes of God, Eyes of Providence, or the Eyes of Kismet. Nero refers to the eyes as the All Seeing Eyes. Because of what this entails the eyes can also view things like Auras, the Meridian System, Properties of said energies and so on. Like all Oculus Ars, the user can predict other's movements in some way using some form of enhanced clarity of perception. In this case it is using perception of existence itself as a base. As a result of these eye's nature, as long as they are active the user is immune to any form of illusion manipulation or mind/body/soul control. Existential Manipulation These eye's most fearsome traits however, are it's power to percieve The Source the name given to the unique formless energy the void leaks out into all reality and where parts of reality leak back into the void itself. It is percieved in the form of lines known as Verges, points known as Origins, and mists known as Domains. Verges are the weakpoints of reality while Domains are the strong points. Origins however are where Verges frow to and where Domains leak from. If the verges are traced, the object or being where the verge was on is cut or broken along that seam. If it is hit in an Origin the user can erase the soul and/or body completely or go as far as to restore someone or something's existence in it's original state. Additionally Origins can be used to create something from scratch completely and in a permanent form, not just mere illusion. If domains are touched it can enable the creation of an extremely convincing tangible illusion concocted by the mind of the user. It is possible for one to be able to control their state of existence as well by manipulating their own existential energies and achieve a form of intangibility in battle. Hypnosis The eyes possess more than just one way to cast illusions, because the same energies flow through all beings in different frequencies advanced users don't need to directly touch something in the environment to influence it, just with a mere glance of eye contact and a victim is under the user's control in both mind and body through hypnosis. Some people say reality is the grandest of all illusions, one casted by god himself, so perception of reality itself can be controlled by the user to some degree using ocular hypnosis. Fate Perception Another fearsome trait is the ability to perceive one's own and other's fates and destinies. Because these eyes can tap into all of existence it can discern existence in the future or past. Due to the many worlds structure of time percieving a fate does not mean that it is the fate that will come to pass. Only fates that are most likely to occur are visible to the user and it does not guarantee a good outcome, because a fate may just become unavoidable at times. Guardian Spirit A Guardian spirit is a spectral avatar summoned by a user of an Oculus Ars to protect and assist them. They can be summoned partially or entirely and surround the user as a form of ultimate defense. They take on many forms and colors and evolve in stages. If the spectral avatar is damaged it will regenerate but the heavier the damage the longer it'll take to repair. Spells and Psionics can be asted through these spectral avatars as well and a user can remotely control it from the outside if needed. Stages *'First Stage: Skeletal' The skeletal stage is the weakest of the stages. It will often form a rib cage first then typically two arms and a head. Lucifer's even had Skeletal Angel wing bones. *'Second Stage: Humanoid' The second stage is where the muscles and skin form. Usually the torso is only able to be manifested at first with the rest of it forming later on before stage 3. Lucifer's even had feathers on it's wings and a halo behind it's head. Basic garments are formed as well. It is possible for it to fly in the latter form of this stage. *'Third Stage: Armored' In the third stage which is the final form, the Guardian Spirit gains more clothes, armor, and weapons. Lucifer's gained a hooded armored cloak and a sword and shield. It can also fly in this stage. Drawbacks and Limitations One major drawback is if a user doesn't have a strong will use of these eyes will drive them to insanity. Another drawback is they can only restore or revive an existence they themselves had erased. Depending on how much the user's body can take it, self-existential manipulation may only last a few moments with a cool-down time and possibly forcing the eyes to deactivate during that allotted time. Powers like anti-magic can rival the powers of these eyes, same can be said for other Mystic or Pure Eyes. Only under special circumstances can these eyes successfully revive the dead and the chances of those prerequisites being met are very slim. The ability to affect something with the eyes requires the user to actually strike or touch the target, so those physically above the user will easily be able to avoid them with little worry. There are also existences that are hard or impossible to kill due to their nature. Gods, Angels, Demons, Reapers, Messiahs, and Bodhisattvas cannot be killed normally because they are enlightened ones who achieved "becoming extinguished, alive." While it would be possible to see their verges of existence, it would mean deciphering "advanced verges of existence" levels higher than the normal concept of existence. Additionally verges are ever shifting meaning in most cases cutting can be unpredictable but advanced users can temporarily manipulate their positions if touching an origin. Despite this method it is only effective within a 3 meter radius without a power boost from Acolyte's Gift. As with all Oculus Ars, they can be countered by other Mystic and Pure Eyes. Acquisition In order to awaken these eyes one requires a special Mystical and Biological Make-Up that is so rare that these eyes are only to have been known within 2 or 3 others in the past 13,000 years. And in order to awaken them one needs to witness a very stressful set of emotions. A combination of Panic, Fear, Hatred, Love, Desire, Revenge, Hopelessness, Regret, and Extreme Determination or Resolve. Lucifer awakened his after almost losing his own younger sister in a police-riot shootout. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 02:26, November 23, 2017 (UTC) *Guardian Spirits are inspired by the Mangekyo Sharingan's Susanoo in Naruto. Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content